


That's What Friends Are For

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Chris Evans is your boyfriend, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fun fluff?, One Shot, Reader Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment, bad week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: Don't wanna call you in the nighttimeDon't wanna give you all my piecesDon't wanna hand you all my troubleDon't wanna give you all my demonsYou'll have to watch me struggleFrom several rooms awayBut tonight I'll need you to stay-TwentyOnePilots





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.  
> I hate the title.

You had an exceptionally shitty week at work. You recovered from the flu the previous week and had to play catch up with all the piled up paperwork your co-workers left you while you were home sick. Endless paperwork throughout the week kept you busy doing overtime and your social life isn’t fairing well either. Your boyfriend of 6 months broke up with you via text message last night citing lack of attention from you in the last, well, 6 months. You called him a ‘needy son of a bitch’ in the response text message and blocked his number. 

It’s Friday afternoon and all you want to do is crawl back home and drink until you can no longer make good decisions. Just then, the person you most need to hear from sends you a text message. It’s your best friend since you were both in diapers, Chris. 

“What up, Ass Face? I need your company tonight,” Chris’ text reads.

You smirk and reply, “Why? You lost a spider in the apartment and need me to spend the night so I can find it and kill it for you?”

A quick response in all caps, “THAT WAS ONE TIME!” 

“I’m down. I could use a few drinks myself after these horrid couple weeks,” you text. 

“Cool. See you tonight.” 

Chris is the brother you never had and the pain in the ass you never wanted but you put up with him because he’s loyal, protective, fun to be around and as honest as they come. Many people you meet always assume Chris and you are an item but you both just maniacally laugh in their faces at how absurd the thought of you and him together as a couple. Chris isn’t you type; he’s sometimes crass, oftentimes lewd and can literally charm the pants off any woman he meets. It’s the nicely gelled hair, blue eyes and long lashes that get the ladies in a tizzy. Not to mention his muscular physique; he can draw attention from both the ladies AND the fellas with that body. But, you don’t care for that. At least, you don’t think you do….

It’s a half past eight when you knock on Chris’ apartment door still in your work clothes (a flowy black knee length wrap dress and tall brown boots). 

The door swings open with an already inebriated Chris sporting tight grey t-shirt and tattered blue jeans. A cheeky grin plastered on his plastered face, “[Y/N]!”he shouts as he pulls you into a hug, lifts you off the floor and brings you inside his apartment. He puts you back on the floor as you cringe. 

“What the Hell, Evans? You couldn’t have waited for me? How many drinks have you had so far?” you pull off your boots and fling them aside. 

Chris furrows his brows as his eyes look to the ceiling to calculate the numbers, “Only two, but I’ve had a few before.” 

You shake your head as you walk into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. You make your way back into the living room where Chris is now laying across the couch, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. You lift his dead-weight legs and plop onto the couch, resting his ankles on top of your lap as you take a few sips of beer. 

“So!” you begin, “what’s going on? If you don’t need me to kill a spider then what’s my purpose here?” you joke, looking over at his face, staring at the ceiling almost in a daze. 

Chris snaps out of it and props his head up on a throw pillow to look at you, “Ah, can’t a guy just ask his best friend over for a Friday night of fun? Tell me what’s been going on with you? I see you’re not dying from the flu any longer but why in such desperate need of drinks?” 

You sigh, “Welp, I certainly am feeling better but the office is slowly killing my positive outlook on life, my neighbor keeps complaining to the landlord about my snoring. Oh! And Arthur dumped me through text message last night, so I’m a regular Suzy fuckin’ Sunshine right now.” 

“Ooh….” Chris responds sadly, then waits a beat, “You DO snore pretty loud though.” 

You grab his sock covered big toe and bend it backwards, causing him to yelp, “Out of everything I told you, THAT’S what you focus on?!” 

He laughs and scoots himself up to face you, “In all honesty, I’m not surprised about Arthur.” 

“What do you mean, you’re not surprised. I’m surprised!” 

Chris takes a swig from his bottle on the coffee table before continuing, “Because in all the relationships you’ve been in, you’ve never actually BEEN in them.” 

A quizzical look appears on your face, making him chuckle, “Okay, let me explain this as painlessly as possible. You’re an absentee girlfriend.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” you quickly take offense. 

Chris pulls his legs off your lap and folds a leg underneath him, “It means that you are almost always unavailable for your boyfriends. You never make the time and when you do, you’re not paying them any mind or you’re talking to the people around you instead of focusing your attention on your boyfriends.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. How do you know? You don’t know the shit Arthur has put me through these last few months.” 

Chris cocks a brow, “Oh, but I do know. I’ve seen it happen. I have witnessed this behavior time and time again with all your boyfriends.”

You are now facing him, quickly filling with rage, “With who? Give me examples, give me names, smart guy.” 

“Okay, there was Billy who you dated for three months and every time you had a date with him, you’d invite me and a girl of my choosing to double date. You talked the whole night to everyone except Billy. Then there was Barry whom you dated for 2 months. You brought him to the bar by my job because you knew I would be there with co-workers after I got off from work so you’d have someone to talk to. And Timothy - that poor guy waited in the rain for two hours for you to show up and you stood him up to celebrate my dog’s birthday, remember?”

Your mouth falls open as he continues, “Now tell me...what do all of those past experiences tell you about yourself?” 

This terrible feeling of shame washes over you as your eyes start to water, “It tells me that...I’m a shitty girlfriend who should never get into another relationship again.” 

Chris, seeing hurt in your eyes, slides closer to you and caresses your hair. Now talking in a more gentle tone, “Hey, hey….no...that’s not what I meant to say. That wasn’t the point I was trying to make.” 

You hold back your tears, looking into his soulful baby blues. 

“You’re okay, [Y/N]. You’re such a beautiful awesome person to have around - you just need to stop using me as a crutch. Stop having me around so much while you’re dating these guys. It’s creepy...and weird. For me.” 

You sniffle and try to justify the last breakup to make yourself feel better, “Yeah, well, Arthur was a terrible boyfriend anyway. He wasn’t reciprocal with….certain things.” 

“Such as?” he asks studying your face. 

You are hesitant to bring it up but he is your best friend. After all, he does tell you graphic tales of his sexual experiences. 

You inhale and hold your head up high, “Arthur never pleasured me after I was done pleasuring him….” 

Chris balked at your complaint and placed his hand over his chest like a shocked girlfriend would do, “You mean he never went down on you?” 

You shook your head. 

“You mean to tell me after you sucked his dick, he did not once ever attempt to eat your pussy?” 

“Jesus, Chris. It sounds so dirty when you say it like that,” you giggle and wanted him to say that sentence again because, for the first time ever, hearing him say such things with you in mind aroused you. 

“You poor, poor girl. That monster,” Chris soothes your hair again but jokingly. Then Chris comes up with what he thinks is a hilarious idea. 

Chris places his hand on your bare thigh and looks you in the eyes, “Let me make up for lost time with Arthur.” 

“What?!” you inch back in shock. 

“No, no, let me do this for you. You need this. Let me go down on you, make this whole week feel better,” he slowly inches his hand up your thigh, not intending to go further. 

You panic, “Uh, no! What’s happening? How drunk are you?” 

His hand snakes higher, his body gets closer. He really is trying to freak you out, “Come on, [Y/N],” he begs, “let me lick your pussy and make you feel better. It’s what good friends do - a friendly gesture, if you will.” 

“Chris, stop it,” you awkwardly giggle and pull away but you’re just backing yourself into a laying position, “I mean it, Chris..cut it out...get off.” The walls of your vagina clenching tighter and tighter with each centimeter his hand moves. 

“Please? Consider this an early birthday gift! Oh come on, [Y/N], I want to. At least let me lick your clit…” and his hand, going farther than what he intended to, accidentally touched your wet NAKED folds. 

You swiftly slap his bearded cheek as he shoots to standing position in 2.3 seconds. His face is red, sweat coming down his face. He’s breathing hard then he bends over slightly, resting his hands on his knees, not meeting your eyes. “I-I..Oh my God, I’m sorry..” he stays standing, bent at the waist. 

Your chest heaving as well, you can’t believe he touched you THERE! And on a day you chose not to wear any panties! You shake your head in disbelief and embarrassment, “I told you to stop…” 

“I’m sorry,” is all he can say, still not meeting your gaze. 

You sit up again and notice he’s still bending over, “Why are you standing like that?” 

“No reason….” 

You raise a brow and command, “Then stand up straight.”

Chris tightens his lips thin and shakes his head, looking at you, “Nope. Can’t do that.” 

Your mouth forms an excited ‘O’ as you scream with laughter, “OH MY GOD! You have a boner, don’t you?!” 

“Nope.”

“I GAVE YOU A WOODY!” you scream with delight. 

“No, you didn’t -”

“Yes, I did! You’ve got a hard on!” you cackle only adding to Chris’ building fury from embarrassment when he shouts back. 

“FUCK YEAH I’VE GOT A HARD ON! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WEREN’T WEARING ANY PANTIES! AND THEN YOU SLAPPED ME -” 

You stand up and walk up to Chris, you bite your bottom lip with a smirk, “You like the way I feel?” 

Chris stands up slightly taller now, looking away from you, “Shut up…” 

“You like to be slapped, don’t you? It felt good?” now the teasing tables have turned. 

“[Y/N], please stop talking. I’m trying to think unsexy thoughts right now.” 

“I can help with that,” your sultry voice surprising even you when you decide to slap him across the face again. 

Chris’ eyes burn into yours, grabbing your wrists and pulling them behind your back, your body pressing tight against his thick frame. You can feel his erection through his jeans and he doesn’t care. 

He shakes his head with a grin, “You shouldn’t have poked the sleeping bear, [Y/N], because this bear pokes back,” Chris thrusts his hard on into your hips on the last word. 

Both hearts beating against rib cages, your eyes never leave his, unsure what to do next. 

You finally speak, heavy breathing, “If we do this, nothing will ever be the same again.” 

Chris watches your trembling lips with dagger eyes, “I know this…”  
“Wh-what are we gonna do now?” you stammer. 

“You’re gonna say my name while I lick that wet pussy of yours like I promised I would.”  
And with that, Chris swoops you up into his arms before you could react and places you back on his couch, laying you down. He kneels down beside you and lifts your skirt onto your tummy and relishes at your bare warmth. He licks his lips and looks up at you- you’re terrified and excited at the same time. 

“Don’t worry….every girl needs a good tongue massage. It’s what I do.” Chris ducks down and flings your right leg over his shoulder and starts placing small kisses all over your lips. Slow, suckle kisses on your lips while using his nose to open the lips and nuzzle your clit, lovingly. Your hips thrust up and back down at the feeling, you grab onto his hair and hold him there. You can feel a smile form on his bearded face as his tongue lightly flicks your swollen clit and then plunges into your hole. You thrust into his face and scream. 

Chris brings a finger into your tight butthole and another into your clenched cunt and proceeds to pump his thick fingers while flicking his tongue in quick sharp dashes up and down and all around your clit.

You grasp onto his hair tighter and writhe your hips into his face, “Yes...FUCK! Chris! Ay...fuck me, please…PLEASE CHRIS!” you plea. 

He pulls his slick mouth from your pussy and cooly responds, “Let me just taste you. We can fuck later,” and dives back between your thighs. 

You throw your head back in ecstasy as a wave of heat and pleasure rips through your body when his lips latch around your clit and sucks on it like a baby on a pacifier.

“CHRIIISSS!” you scream as you let your body go limp. 

Satisfied, Chris hops onto the couch and pulls you by your arms to sit up. You head laying back against the sofa, Chris wraps his arms around your waist and lowers his head onto your chest with a smile, your juices in his beard. 

Nothing but silence and awe for a few moments before Chris asks with his cheek smooshed into your chest, “Did your boobs get bigger?” 

You stare up at the ceiling, not moving, still catching your breath, “Nope. Better bra.” 

“Huh,” he casually replies as you both stare off into space with dumb smiles on your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back on the horse. Seeing Evans in that leaked Infinity Wars pictures stays in my head.  
> No more requests though.  
> Sorry, kids. Times are tough.


End file.
